Seishin Hosuto: Kira "The Guardian Demon"
Name: Seishen Hosuto: Kira (The Guardian Demon) Kanji: unknown Romanji: unknown ---- Classification: Ninjutsu Parent Rank: Seishin Hosuto Class: Augmentative Range: Personal Hand Seals: Unknown ---- 'Description:' Kira is none other than just the spiritual guardian over Kai Kigen. When Kai was young, Kai jumped in front of a Kunai during a raid on their village to help protect his brother's life (Asumizu Kigen). Kai did not know it at the time, but this was the first time he subconciously used his telekenitc powers to slow down the speed of the knife -- so that it wouldn't be a fatal blow to his heart. This allowed his older brother to have enough time to use his inexperienced medical ninjutsu to help save Kai. However, at this time, Kai didn't realize that what also took place was his first meeting with the guardian demon. Kira, who was watching over Kai from the spiritual realm, lent Kai his telekinetic powers breifly to stop the Kunai. However, since Kai already possessed the hidden ability Pure Release, Kai also passively learned how to manipulate energy to gain telekinetic powers. Thus, it was because of Kira helping out Kai that he even learned telekinesis at all. After finally becoming Chunin, and during his near death experience at Takigakure (mission: The Secret Assasination), Kai became closer to Kira. He learned more about this "guardian demon" and all the times they have actually interacted. Kira then decides that it was time that Kai and him worked together, as Kai has become powerful enough to handle Kira's immensive energy. The two then formed a partnership as they bonded together, and whenever Kai takes on the "Shroud of Kira," Kai actually takes on an entirely new physical shape -- instead of just a "shroud" from Kira. When activating the feat, Kai takes on Kira's appearance as a new avatar and physical body, and he then possesses the strength of Kira. Jutsu * Seishin Chakra: All spirit beast's have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) *'Mind Duality:' The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (+5 Partial to SPD for dodging) to activate and to mantain *'Genjutsu Resistance: ''Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can '''spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. **Example: 40 CP to remove a round of a 40 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 2 rounds to 1. Or 40 CP to remove a round of a 60 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 3 to 2. Supercharges work similarly to the debuffs. 60 CP resistance = removes 2 rounds of a 40 CP genjutsu. *'Seishin Beam: '''The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 100ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP *'Shroud of Kira: The Seishin Hosuto "Kira" is awakened, and Kai actually takes on the physical avatar of Kira -- not just a normal cloak. This is due to Kai's unique sharing of his body with his guardian demon. Going into the state costs 20 CP (and 20 CP to maintain). This feat also grants a +4 stat bonus to END, STR, and SPD, and allows Seishin Beam to cost 20CP '''only if no other offensive actions are taken during the same round. *'Unique - Kira's Guardian Arms: '''Black, swirling chakra flows out of Kai and all around his body. When focused on, Kai and Kira work together to form two extra chakra arms, where they can be used as either defense or offense. The arms can stretch up to 20 feet in diameter, and they can also be capable of forming extra jutsu. CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain '''Known Users:' Kai Kigen Category:Seishin Hosuto